Chance
by Blazing Fox
Summary: Xing, a weak and timid college student, is constantly bullied and harrassed. One day, his teacher gives him Second Life to make him feel better. When creating his character, he had one wish. He wanted his character to be a girl.
1. Second Life

**A/N: Xing, a weak and timid boy, wishes nothing more to be a girl so he wouldn't get beaten up or bullied because of being weak. After getting beat up by a bully, his teacher gives him Second Life. For being the one-millionth player, he got his wish to be a girl. But being a girl wasn't what he expected at all: hormonal boys, perverted old men, and even lesbians chasing after him! What's a girl, er, boy to do? **

"Urgh!" A loud, pain-filled cry cut through the noisy dim of the passing students. Almost immediately, all of the university students instantly stopped what they were doing. Be it homework that they were rushing to finish, chatting excitedly with their friends, or inanimately throwing around a crunched up paper ball, all the people in the court-yard of the University Of XXX looked up in shocked silence. Surprise and frightening excitement rippled through the crowd.

A small teenager was on the ground, hunched over on his knees as a trickle of crimson blood slowly traveled down his bruised cheek. The boy's normally golden hair was scruffy and messy, specks of dirt and small debris lodged in its locks. His dark green eyes were churning with pain, wet and sparkling with restrained tears that he fervently wished he could shed. If he was a girl he _could_ cry, but he reluctantly had to be strong, that was to be expected of a boy, especially one of 18 years old. To fight against anyone who challenged you, to love violence and blood, and to have a beautiful girl attached to your side like a leech twenty-four hours a day, that's what was expected.

A tall, and quite intimidating, teenager was standing over him with a vicious smirk on his face, his brown eyes gleaming in evident glee over his victim's obvious pain.

Raising his foot, he harshly and quickly slammed it down on the boy's back, making the boy give another grunt of pain and falling down to the ground onto his stomach.

"How do you like that, small fry?" the bully sneered, taunting the boy as he nudged him with the tip of his shoe.

The boy didn't respond. Instead, he started coughing loudly, blood coming out of each one. He groaned, looking up at the scary bully in front of him, blood trickling down his chin as he weakly stared up at him.

The crowd of students were watching this all go down with excitement, only a few were scared and worried for the fate of the small teenager in front of them. Already people were taking out their phones, recording what was happening while the phone-less ones were quickly snapping away pictures with their cameras.

The teenager smiled as he got a bloodthirsty gleam in his eyes. "What's that? You want more? Well, since you so kindly asked..."

The students gasped in shock. The teenager was repeatedly kicking the boy all over, each more painful than the last. Tears leaked out of the boy's eyes, finally giving up. All he wanted was the unbearable pain to go away, anything to get rid of the pain. Bruises were already covering his body, from head to toe. The bruises were an ugly purple-yellow and pretty big.

The teenager was about to kick the boy's head when an angry roar echoed throughout the court-yard.

"Stop this right now! Everyone back off!" a fairly young man roared, rushing over to the boy as the students quickly started rushing away, not wanting to get scolded by the clearly outraged teacher.

The bully froze, a glint of fear in his eye as he hastily scurried away, leaving a trail of dust in his wake as he speedily fled toward his house. Soon enough, everyone was gone besides the teacher and student.

The young man, or teacher, crouched low beside the boy, going down on his knees as he shook the poor teenager. He quickly set down his package that he was carrying on the grass. The brunette tried ignoring the crimson liquid splatted over the green grass around the two.

"Xing, Xing! Are you alright?" the teacher exclaimed, panic quickly creeping into his tone as he shook the shoulder of the teen.

Xing pitifully groaned, cracking his eyes open. He blinked a couple of times before quickly climbing to his knees and turning his head away, puking onto the already blood covered grass. The grass spirits were probably getting very irritated...

Xing tasted the blood in his mouth. He hated blood, anything to do with it. It's rusty, salty smell just made him want to run away and puke. Tasting it set him over the edge as tears streamed down his bruised and bloody cheeks.

The teacher sighed softly, smiling in relief that his student was at least conscious. He shook his head in disgust, thinking of the stupid teenagers that were recording the whole fight, no, slaughter.

"M-Mr. Gui... Why are y-you here?" Xing stammered, done retching and puking as he trembled violently. His favorite green hoodie was covered in blood and dirt, along with his pants. He sniffled and went to hastily wiped his tears away, but Mr. Gui quickly grabbed his arm and stared at him with an unwavering gaze.

"Xing...Crying isn't shameful. Only truly brave men can cry in public." Mr. Gui said softly, loosening his grip on Xing's arm until he finally let go.

Xing shook his head in denial and said bitterly, "Brave? I'm not brave. I didn't even fight back. I'm only a useless coward." Tears were running down his face in full force as sobs started racking his already trembling body.

Mr. Gui sighed sadly, frowning as he wondered what he could possibly due to make Xing feel better about himself. He gasped quietly. The game!

"Xing, did you ever hear of a game called _Second Life_?" the teacher asked, taking the cardboard package from the ground and opening the top, revealing a game helmet, a game cartridge with a skull on it, and a small manual all nestled in styrofoam.

Xing froze. He sniffled before he stopped sobbing. He wiped his tears away with the back of his hoodie's sleeve as he replied tentatively, "Y-yes... I've always wanted to play it..." He stared in awe at the game items.

Mr, Gui smiled happily. "Well, today is your lucky day! I'm going to give you all this stuff. It was originally for the student who got the highest test score last week, but it turns out he already had the game. So you can have it!"

"You sure you don't want it?" Xing said quietly, quickly latching onto the hope of having the game, but not wanting to be selfish or a nuisance.

"Don't worry, I already play the game. I'm part of the team Odd Squad." Mr. Gui said proudly, his imagination almost instantly conjuring up his beloved Prince.

Xing blinked in shock, but then blushed tomato red. He heard of Gui the bard, the boyfriend of Prince...

Mr. Gui smiled and said, "Anyway, here you go. I'm looking forward to seeing you in the game, Xing." He gently placed the package in Xing's arms, who latched onto it happily, quickly forgetting about his teacher having a boyfriend.

"T-thanks, Mr. Gui. You don't know how much this means to me." Xing murmured gratefully, smiling softly.

"Don't worry about it. I just want you to go home and get patched up. I'll take care of that bully for you..." the teacher said kindly, though a menacing gleam was in his eye...

Xing gasped, finally realizing that he must have looked horrible. He hastily touched his cheek, immediately wincing from the contact. Touching his forehead, he felt something sticky and looked at his hand. Crimson red blood...

Xing froze, his stomach starting to churn, his head swimming. He smelt the rusty and salt scent of it...

Black started covering his vision and he promptly passed out, falling into Mr. Gui who hastily caught him.

"Xing!" Mr. Gui shouted, his eyes wide. He took a deep breath and heaved Xing into his arms, carrying him like a prince would carry a princess. He rushed toward Xing's house, ignoring the looks from the random passerby.

_2 Hours Later..._

Xing groaned, blinking his eyes open. He whimpered, his body felt like it was ran over by a car multiple times, sore and throbbing in pain. Coughing, he realized he was in a comfy bed, his bed to be exact. The normal green blankets and pillows gave him a sense of security, though the pain overruled that. He blinked, seeing a note on his chest. He quickly grabbed it and read it.

_Dear Xing,_

_I brought you home, I told your mother what happened. She was very upset, though I calmed her down and explained that I'd take care of it. She patched you up, though you look somewhat like a mummy... Oh, the game stuff is on the desk right next to you, so happy playing!_

_From, Gui._

Xing clumsily grabbed the helmet, put in the game console, and put it on. He wasn't that eager to start playing, after all, his body was very sore, but he realized that he wouldn't feel the pain he was feeling now in the virtual world. Secretly, he was hoping that when he chose his character, he could be a girl. He wouldn't have as much problems if he was a girl. You level faster and get equipment easier than guys do. Plus, he wouldn't be bullied. So he took a deep breath as he was suddenly in an entire black world, no longer laying on the bed and wearing the helmet, but standing up. He didn't feel any pain whatsoever.

Suddenly, the whole world turned a bright white. Xing blinked from the sudden change in light. Glancing around, he noticed someone on a levitating chair... It was a guy, he was well muscled and had a short beard on his chin, his black hair was messy, but it seemed natural. He looked like he wearing some sort of GM or NPC outfit...

The guy smiled and shouted loudly, "Welcome! You are our one-millionth player! Please wait a moment though, I will now commence the infrared and sound wave scan!"

Xing was covered in a red light as a sound like a car starting came out of nowhere. After a moment, the light and sound were gone.

The guy grinned. "From now on, as soon as you put on your game helmet, you can start playing _Second Life_!"

"Er, okay..." Xing muttered, feeling slightly lost, even though he scanned through the website. He nervously ran his hand through his hair.

"You can now design your character! But choose carefully, for this will be the only character you'll ever create." the guy warned.

Xing nodded and then replied, "But...can I be a girl, by any chance? O-or it that impossible?"

The guy's eyes widened in surprise. "Be a girl? Why would you do that? That is is usually impossible because of game rules, but since you're our one-millionth player, it wouldn't hurt to ask my superiors." He closed his eyes in concentration. In a moment, he started nodding and muttering. Finally, he opened his eyes and looked at Xing.

"Since you are our one-millionth player, my superiors accepted this normally impossible request. Would you like to beautify yourself by 30%, or uglify yourself by 30%?"

"Erm, beautify by 30%." Xing stuttered, trembling in excitement. He was in a very good mood right now, despite getting beat up.

The guy nodded and said, "Okay, what race would you like?" He snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the room glowed gold and it was filled with creatures of all sizes and colors. Obvious choices like humans, elves, night creatures, beasts, evil spirits, dwarves, demons, and other things. He even noticed a tree...

Xing looked around wildly. So many, how can there be this many? He sighed and said nervously, "Can I see my female self as an...elf? Yes, elf."

The guy nodded and snapped his fingers, all the other creatures went away, but one appeared.

Xing gasped loudly, blood gushing out of his nose as he blushed deeply. The guy reacted exactly the same.

"Hey, if you get a sex-change, hook me up, alright?" the guy said, grinning.

Xing could only stare at him in shock as he tried not to look at the beauty in front of him.

The girl, or maybe woman, in front of him was the most beautiful, and nude, girl he had ever seen. Her shoulder-length, white-gold hair cascaded down her shoulders in short waves, like an ocean of gold and white. Her eyes were a lovely bright pink, so mesmerizing and intense as if they could suck you in. Her skin was pale white, like fresh fallen snow. The girl's ears were slightly large and finely pointed in the typical way of an elf, but seemed even more perfect. Xing wouldn't even mention her, umm, average chest area, for he was too much of a gentleman...

"Okay! Hair color: white-gold! Eye color: pink! Race: elf!" the guy shouted excitedly, smiling largely.

"Wait! I-I didn't even decide yet!" Xing exclaimed, still not looking at the girl, blushing madly. He wiped away the blood from his nose...

"Oh, quiet! I'm a GM!" the guy shouted proudly, as if that meant a difference...

_10 Minutes Later..._

"Okay, you wanted the name of GentleSpring, but that's too long. So, you're name will be Spring! Short and sweet!" the guy shouted, wiping sweat from his brow. They had quite a long debate...

"Okay..." Xing murmured in response.

"Oh, which continent would you like to go to? There's North, South, East, and West."

Xing frowned in consideration. "Um, E-East, East Continent."

The guy nodded and snapped his fingers. Before Xing, or Spring, could even blink, his avatar rushed toward him and merged with him. Everything started going black...

"Good luck and happy gaming!"


	2. Beginning

**A/N: Thank you people that reviewed, favorited, alerted, or even just read the first chapter of this story! It makes me happy and boosts my, already low, confidence up! XD**

**Information: The GM from the previous chapter won't appear much, only when something important happens. Oh, Xing's more girly than before, because of being changed into one and getting some girl hormones... Oh, when Xing is in the game, he'll be called Spring and will be referred to as a she~**

Spring groaned, lifting her head from the ground as she cracked her eyes opened. Since it was very sunny, she hissed and covered her eyes, shakily standing up and wobbling a bit before she got her balance back.

She blinked, removing her arm from her eyes and looking around. She was in some a sort of settlement. A village, maybe?

The street was made of cool gray cobblestone, like in old movies. The houses and buildings her looked to be of the Chinese origin, beautiful and regal. There were Chinese lanterns of all shapes and colors hanging from polls and houses, something about that made her smile. The sky above her was a pale blue, large white clouds splotching the sky as a breeze flitted by her, playful and warm. There were only a few people passing by, some Elves and a few Humans..

"Where am I?" she asked quietly, her voice high-pitched and smooth. She jumped, not used to her own voice sounding like that.

Spring gasped, remembering what happened. She looked down at herself, seeing her body was slimmer and prettier, like a model's body. Looking at her hand, she noticed it softer, daintier, and smaller than before. She experimentally wiggled her fingers. They wiggled in response, obviously.

She noticed she was wearing a beginners' outfit. But some sort of different kind that she saw on the website, maybe they made changes to it? She was wearing some sort of shirt, like a kimono that was shortened. It was a fiery red with very dark pink blossoms scattered on the silken fabric, and the sash that was wrapped around her stomach was a paler pink. Instead of the blue jeans that she usually wore, she was wearing jet black, comfortable ones that ended right before the ankle, they were slightly tight, like skinny jeans, but somehow felt open. On her feet were what looked to be flip flops, but the bottom of them was creamy wood, about half an inch thick. The sandal's straps were a dark, hot pink, along with the rest of the sandal, besides the wood. All in all, they were pretty comfortable and open, something that she was grateful for.

"This is...nice." Spring decided, smiling. The clothes made her feel elegant, more refined than she ever did. Suddenly, there was the sound of a bell.

_System Notice: Advice for newbies, to view your statistics, say the word "System"_

"Statistics? Like...your stats?" Spring asked, clueless. Hearing no answer, she timidly did as she was told. "System."

After a sudden flash of white, there was a huge picture of her, with her name and gender underneath it. To the side was where her stats, level, experience bar, and luck level were. Next to that were a few empty boxes, maybe for her inventory or something? Her stats were pretty good in her opinion. Strength was 5, Stamina 6, Agility 6, Intelligence 10, Spirit 4, Wisdom 10, and Charisma 9. What, were the begging her to be a priest or something? The Intelligence and Wisdom slightly irritated her...

Spring sighed and said system again, her profile closing after another flash of white. She looked around, now not knowing what to do. Should she just go and fight monsters? She grimaced at the thought, she hated violence...

"Might as well get used to it..." she mumbled to herself, sighing as she started walking down the street. As she continued walking, she noticed that all the players were wearing Chinese clothes. Why was everybody dressing like this? Spring shrugged and eventually reached the exit of the village, where there was a wooden sign that said 'Algar Village'.

"So I was right..." she said, smiling. She then noticed the scenery before her.

There were rolling hills that seemed to go on forever. When she stepped forward, she saw that the cobblestone ended and there was lush grass in it's place. Far away, she could see the beginning of a vibrant forest. A few sky blue slimes were bouncing around the hills, looking peaceful and happy, and in her opinion, pretty cute.

Spring smiled and rushed forward, over to the slimes. She looked around and then looked at a slime that was staring hungrily at her. She couldn't help it and her control gave out.

She happily bent down and picked up the slime, capturing it in a bone-crushing hug as it weakly wiggled, a panicked look on it's face.

"You're just too cute." Spring said happily, squeezing it tighter. The slime was turning paler and it's eyes glazed over, not being able to breath. Finally, with a small _poof_, the slime died in a puff of white smoke.

_System Notice: Spring leveled up to level 2! Spring learns two new abilities: Crushing Squeeze 1 and Lover of Slime 1!_

Spring blinked in surprise, also feeling slightly sad that the slime died. She then shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"System. Ability Information category." she said hesitantly, her profile coming up and instantly switching to a page with her abilities. She saw her two current ones.

_Crushing Squeeze 1: _Offensive ability, damage ranges from 10-15. Use when putting an enemy or monster into a choke-hold or sinister hug. Strength +3.

_Lover of Slime 1:_ Supporting ability. When attacking an enemy slime, the offensive slime's Strength and Agility will be lowered by 10.

Spring blushed, smiling sheepishly at the 'sinister hug' part. She sighed, seeing another slime and instantly had hearts for eyes...

_2 Hours Later..._

"Whooh! Finally level 10!" Spring exclaimed, wiping some sweat from her forehead, walking back toward Algar Village.

In those long and tedious two hours, she continuously killed slimes with her _Crushing Squeeze 1 _attack, leveling that move up to level 4. She used _Lover of Slime _a couple of times, making it level up to level 3. She was saddened to kill those innocent slimes, but that _was_ part of the game... She also got a dagger and a black pouch, which she strung around her waist and put the dagger inside. She found a health potion and mana potion, which she was thankful for.

Walking into the village, she was once again awed at the sight of it. Walking on the cobblestone street, she noticed some people staring at her, their eyes wide and surprised, the guys' had hearts for eyes, which freaked her out...

"Erm, hi?" she said timidly to the staring people as she passed them, smiling softly. She was blushing, a habit which she quickly accepted was never going away...The people blushed in response, the guys practically drooling.

Spring shivered at the guys looks, a feeling of foreboding quickly churning through her. Quickly becoming frightened, she fled toward a store. The guys smirked and chased after her, and to her, they took on the appearance of wolves...

"Help me!" she shouted, going faster as she quickly flung open the door of a store, ran into the building, and slammed the door close.

The guys ran past the store, desperately searching for the beautiful girl they saw before. They quickly gave up, sighing sadly as they walked away.

Spring sighed in relief. Blinking, she looked around curiously and saw she was at some sort of building or shop. There were staffs up on display, all beautiful and unique, and some old looking scrolls scattered around the place. There were some bookshelves and tables also. At a particularly large table was an old women, her gray hair frizzy and messy, her wrinkled skin pale. She was wearing some sort of brown robe. She assumed the old women was an NPC.

"Um, excuse me? Where am I? And where can I go to change my class?" Spring nervously asked, smiling.

The old women instantly straightened and looked directly at her, looking at her seriously .

"Class? You are level 10, correct?" the old women rasped in a hoarse voice.

Spring bit her lip and nodded in response.

The old women smiled. "Good, good. Tell me, young lady, have you ever heard of the Summoner class?"

Spring shook her head, looking at the old women curiously. "No? What is it?"

"The Summoner class is a very special class indeed. When in battle, a Summoner can conjure up a fierce dragon to aid him or her. If an ally needs some extra help, a Summoner can bring forth an ancient set of armor or a sword as sharp as the wind to give to that ally. The Summoner class is an ancient, strong class only meant for special people, maybe _you _are one of those people." the old women explained, smiling.

Spring was intrigued. In truth, she never wanted to be a Warrior, they're too violent. She didn't want to be a Priest or Mage, it sounded boring and there were too many people already with those classes. That left her with the Thief class, but she didn't like stealing. There were other classes, but she heard that you had to do major hard quests to be one.

Making up her mind, Spring nodded and said, "Maybe I am. Can I...be a Summoner too? Or do I have to do a quest for that?"

The old women shook her head in amusement. "Yes, you can, and you already completed the quest. Only certain people can see this store, and you saw it and came in. That's why those guys couldn't see you, young lady. _That _was the quest."

Spring looked her in amazement. That's pretty awesome...

"So, can you please change my Class to summoner then?" Spring asked timidly.

The old women nodded, snapping her fingers. She smiled at Spring.

Suddenly, Spring was enveloped in a warm and soft, white light. There was a bell sound and she felt...different, somehow.

_System Notice: Class change successful. Learned 3 new skills: Bunny Slime Summon, Killer Puppy Summon, and Divine Defense._

"You are now a Summoner, welcome." The old women said warmly.

Spring was still stupified from wonder, she nodded, looking over at the old women. She gasped. The old women was gone, along with the scrolls, staffs, and tables. She was in an empty store...

"What...?" she said, looking around wildly. "What just happened? Where is everything?"

"Spring...Check your pouch for your staff..." an old, wise voice whispered to her, coming from nowhere. Spring jumped, her skin paling.

Trembling, she took looked in her pouch and reached her hand in, feeling something hard. She took a deep breath and pulled the thing out, a yellow glow coming from it as she got it completely out.

It was a long and slightly thick staff. The pole was jet black and metal, cold in her hands. On the top of it was a large, golden crescent moon, it seemed to be made out of some sort of golden jewel.

Her heart pounding, she noticed words on the staff: _Frozen Moon._

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review! XD**


	3. Ninjas, Puppies, and Love, Oh My!

**A/N: Thanks for reading the last chapter~ :D And for reviewing and stuff! **

**In this chapter, two new characters are introduced. Both are pretty important, thought the other is a very important character. She is a love interest for Xing/Spring. Don't worry, there won't be any make out sessions in this chapter, but do remember readers, this story _is_ rated T. XD**

**Enjoy~ :)**

After quietly walking out of the store, Spring hastily looked around with the staff in her hand. No one was in the cobblestone streets. She sighed in relief, speedily walking toward the exit of Algar Village. Suddenly, the world around her turned darker, shadows appearing and the sky turning jet black. The only light that was provided was the eery full moon, the twinkling stars, and the softly shining lanterns that were casting a warm glow.

Looking up at the moon, Spring's eyes widened in awe. It was so beautiful, yet so far away...

"They...they weren't kidding when they said 99% realism..." she murmured in amazement.

She was now at the exit of the village. Truthfully, she was frightened to go on ahead of alone. The previously friendly looking landscape seemed colder and more harsh than before.

"Hey...What are you doing alone?" a young, childish voice innocently asked.

Spring screamed in surprise. Her heart pounding, she turned around and saw a young boy. He looked to be about 12, he was short and his dark blue eyes were big and sparkling with innocence. He had light brown, curly hair that went down to his neck. He was dressed entirely in black, oddly looking like the clothes ninjas wore. He even had the headband... The most surprising thing about him, though, was his tail and ears...

"Er...W-who are you?" Spring stammered, her heart slowing as she tried calming down.

The young boy smiled, his jet black tail wagging. "I'm Lance. A half-wolf, half-human of the Ninja class. Who are you?"

"I'm Xin-Spring. Spring, I'm Spring. I'm an Elf of the Summoner class." she said, nervously laughing. She tried to look relaxed, but failed horribly...

"Oh, nice to meet you, jiejie." Lance said, smiling. He then paused, a worried and stricken look on his face. "What are you doing alone out here, jiejie? Right now, it's really dangerous. I'm looking for my friend right now. Have you seen her? She has long black hair with white streaks."

Spring blinked and then smiled sadly. "Sorry, I haven't. I..can help you look for her though. U-unless you don't need any h-help..." She didn't want to be a nuisance...

Lance's tail started wagging, his black fluffy ears perked up. "That would be awesome! I need all the help I can get. Plus, it's sort of scary out here..."

"You're right...Hmm, maybe this will help." Spring said, closing her eyes and concentrating. "_Killer Puppy Summon_!"

Her staff, _Frozen Moon_, glowed a faint yellow, the crescent moon shining. Then, after a puff of white smoke, a small brown, wolf puppy appeared on the ground, looking around curiously.

Spring's eyes were replaced with pink hearts. "So cute!" she squealed, quickly picking it up in her arms and hugging the poor puppy tightly. The puppy, thankfully being hers, wasn't damaged. It wagged its tail happily instead.

Lance was laughing, shaking his head as he did so.

The puppy froze, turning to look over at Lance. It growled, baring it's suddenly very, very sharp teeth.

"Who are you? Enemy, are you enemy? I'll protect you, Master!" the puppy growled, his fur bristling as he jumped out of Spring's arms. He snarled at Lance threateningly.

"I-it's okay... Gou-Gou..." Spring exclaimed hastily, trying to convince the puppy Lance was her friend.

"Yeah! Friend, I'm friend!" Lance shouted in fear, his eyes wide as he quickly took a few steps back.

Gou-Gou, the name Spring gave him, tilted his head to the side. He narrowed his eyes at Lance, suspicion in their red depths.

"Friend? You part of pack?" Gou-Gou questioned.

Lance nodded vigorously. "Yup, I'm part of the pack! Don't worry."

Gou-Gou huffed, but relaxed. His fur flattened and he stopped growling at Lance. Instead, he turned back to Spring, his eyes wide and innocent.

"Hold me?" he whimpered, wagging his tail.

Spring sighed, nodding. She sure did have the weirdest summons... She was expecting a giant wolf...

Gou-Gou barked happily, jumping back into her arms.

"So...Where did you last see your friend, Lance?" Spring said hesitantly. The streets were awfully dark, it would be hard to find her...

"I saw her back at the weapon shop, Jiejie. I looked there, but I couldn't find her!" Lance whined, his tail dropping. He had tears in his eyes.

"D-don't worry! I'll find her! Trust your Jiejie!" Spring said hastily, her heart softening. Truthfully, she wasn't very confident that she would find her. But she had to try at least... Gou-Gou looked at Lance curiously.

"Other pack member missing? You have her scent? I find her." he barked, his tail wagging. Spring could barely restrain herself from hugging him to death...

"Oh, I do!" Lance exclaimed excitedly, reaching into his pouch that was strapped around his waist, his ears perked up. He pulled out a beaded bracelet, it's colors black and white. "This is her bracelet. She left at the weapon shop. I was going to give it to her, but when I turned over to look at her, she was gone!"

Gou-Gou reluctantly climbed out of Spring's arms and padded over to Lance, who bent down and held out the bracelet. The puppy sniffed it, inhaling deeply as he looked around. He then started dashing into an alley.

"Got scent! Hurry, Master!"

Spring hastily followed her summon, squeezing into the small alley as Lance speedily followed, running ahead. He _was _a Ninja, after all...

"Wait..for me!" Spring shouted desperately, the two getting farther and farther away from her as she stepped out of the alley and into a small courtyard. It just had a fountain and a couple of benches, streets branching out from it.

"W-where am I?" she stammered timidly, looking around. With the shadows and her being alone, she was terribly frightened. She sniffled, tears springing in the corner of her eyes.

Suddenly, a clear voice rang out through the courtyard, scaring Spring even more.

"Well, well. What's this? A lost maiden out in the night?" an amused voice came out of the shadows, the owner stepping out from the darkness.

It was a girl, she looked to be about 18. Her hair was long and jet black, Spring almost couldn't tell the difference between the darkness and her hair, but surprisingly, she had snow white streaks in it. She was a little bit taller than Spring and her body was slim, her face pretty. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown. She was wearing what Spring was wearing, but in black and white. Spring thought she was one of the most beautiful girls she ever saw.

Spring blushed, wiping away her tears and said nervously, " W-who are you?"

The girl smirked, raising her eyebrow and taking a step closer. "My name is Julia, I'm a Celestial Priest. Who might you be?"

In turn, Spring hastily took a step back, thinking, 'This girl sure doesn't look like a priest or an angel...' "My name is S-Spring... I'm looking for s-someone..." Spring then looked at the girl closer. Black hair with white streaks...

"H-hey! You're the girl I'm looking for!" she exclaimed in surprise. "Lance is looking for you, we should go back to him!"

Julia tilted her head to the side, a frown on her face. Then a smirk grew, her eyes gleaming with something Spring didn't recognize.

"Really? But I'd rather be with you..." Julia practically purred, taking a couple of steps closer to Spring.

_'What is she saying? This girl scares me...even if she is beautiful. Is she...Is she flirting with me?' _Spring thought, her eyes wide as she took a couple of steps back, only to hit a brick wall.

Julia's smirk grew, quickly closing the distance between them. Right now, Spring's heart was pounding and she was panicking.

"You really are beautiful..." Julia murmured, looking at Spring intensely, and gently stroked her cheek, so gently as if she would break with a single touch.

Spring gasped, trembling. "Y-you do realize I'm a g-girl, right?"

Julia looked surprised. "Of course I do, how could I not?"

With all the fear, nervousness, and confusion bubbling up inside Spring, she felt as she would faint. The last thing she saw before the world went black was Julia looking at her with that same gleam in her eyes...

_1 Hour Later..._

Spring groaned, fluttering her eyes opened as she lifted her head and looked around. She was in a house, that was for sure. She was lying in a bed with white pillows, sheets, and comforters. The room she was in was small, there was a table next to her with a glass of water, a bookcase, and a few drawers. Quickly grabbing the glass of water, she chugged it down, the cold water soothing her thirst.

"Where am I, what happened? Why do I always faint...?" she asked herself, sighing and laying her head on the clean, fluffy pillow after setting the glass back down on the table. It smelled sweet...

Suddenly, she heard the sound of quiet, hushed voices that drifted into her room. They probably came from another room or something, she guessed. A loud angry one surprised her.

"Master! Where is Master!"

"Gou-Gou...?" Spring murmured in confusion. He was here too?

"She's just in the other room... Calm down, geez..." a feminine voice said, annoyance in its tone.

Spring recognized that one... Where did she here that before? Suddenly, all the memories of before rushed back to her.

Spring gasped, her face turning red.

"Why was she doing that? She knows I'm a girl, or at least right now, I am..." she said in confusion.

The door suddenly burst open with a _bang. _In came Gou-Gou, running over to her and quickly jumping onto the low bed.

"Master! You're okay! Was worried!" Gou-Gou barked, wagging his tail as he sat on her stomach.

"Thanks, Gou-Gou." Spring murmured, smiling softly.

"You look even more pretty when you smile, you know."

In came Julia, smirk and all.

**A/N: So...what do you think of Julia? Like her, hate her? Tell me in a review or PM please, because suggestions are very helpful. :) Oh, jiejie means 'older sister' in Chinese. And Gou means 'dog' in Chinese. That's why Spring named the puppy that. **


	4. Confusion

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, Fangirl~ :D And thanks for reading, favoriting, or alerting, people! It makes me happy~ :D**

**Oh, guess what? I made a ½ Prince forum! Yup, it's called Second Life. So, join or check it out if you want to~**

**Julia: Join, or I'll kidnap Spring...**

**Xing/Spring: W-what? O.O *blushes* **

**Me: *coughs* Well, I have nothing to say here... xD *runs away***

**Enjoy~**

Spring's face instantly turned tomato red. She sighed and glared weakly at Julia, who just smiled sweetly in response. Spring honestly had no idea what was going on... She was clueless with girls, let alone Julia, who didn't act like any ordinary girl... Is she a lesbian? For some reason, that made her heart sadden...

"So...Where a-am I?" Spring asked nervously, "And where's Lance?"

"He's right-" Julia was about to respond, but a shout beat her to it.

"I'm right here! I decided to grace you with my presence!"

In came Lance, smiling widely as he strutted into the room. Julia scowled, an annoyed look on her face as she hit him upside the head.

Lance rubbed his sore head, frowning. "Ow! What was that for?"

Julia sighed, looking at him as if the answer was clearly obvious. "You interrupted me! I was flirting, you ruined the affect!"

Spring, once again, blushed and looked away at the two. Her head was swimming with confusion, she had no idea Second Life would be this weird...

"You really need to stop flirting, Jiejie... Especially with new players." Lance said, sighing. He crossed his arms and huffed.

"Oh please. I don't flirt _that _much..." Julia started, trailing off when she realized he was right. She dramatically rolled her eyes. "And anyway, this girl is so pretty, how could I _not_?"

_'Erm, this "girl" would like to know where "she" is...' _Spring thought, huffing.

Julia turned her eyes back to Spring. She rose an eyebrow and said flirtatiously, "So, want to go on a date with me, beautiful?"

_'Log out, log out! How do I freaking log out!' _Spring thought desperately, planning on logging out and never seeing Julia and Lance again.

Lance, seeing Spring's panicked face, said, "So, Jiejie, you wanted to know where you are, right? You're in the Algar Hotel, this is Julia's room..."

Gou-Gou, who was being oddly quiet, suddenly disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. Spring guessed it was because the spell wore off. It made her sad to see him go, though...

That answer didn't help Spring at all. She was in a girl's room? She blushed heavily, and still panicking, said, "Well, now that you found Julia, I should probably go..."

Julia and Lance's eyes widened. They then both said at the same time, Julia's voice sounding the most panicked, "What? You can't leave!"

Spring blinked, already halfway out of the comfy bed. She now knew why it smelt so sweet... "W-why not? Is something wrong?"

Julia sighed. "No...But we need another teammate. A Priest and a Ninja as a team isn't a very good combination. I can only heal while Lance is more of a ranged Ninja, meaning he is best at throwing kunais at long distances..."

Was that the only reason? Spring felt hurt for some reason... She didn't understand... For the first time in her life, she exclaimed in an angered, yet hurt tone, " That's the only reason? You only want to use me and then throw me away when you're both at higher levels...?"

Julia instantly realized her mistake and was going to apologize, but just then Spring's commands to log out finally registered. Fading away, Spring stared at the two in hurt, until she was back in her own room...

_Xing_

I sighed, taking the helmet off and running a hand through my hair. I instantly saw something that made me jump in surprise. My hand was covered in a big bandage, and looking at the rest of me, my whole self was covered in bandages... Was that beating that bad.

Shifting around, my question was answered. A sharp pain ran through my body, making me instantly freeze and hiss in pain.

"W-well... No school for a while then." I said through clenched teeth. I then laid back down, shoving my face in my pillow. It didn't smell sweet though...

I sighed in annoyance. What was wrong with me? This was the first time I was interested in a girl, and she has to be a lesbian! Wait...interested?

"Ugh!" I exclaimed, my voice muffled by my pillow.

Turns out, being a girl wasn't that bad. The only thing that was actually really bad was being chased by those guys... I kind of liked it. I could be timid and blush a lot and not be bullied because of it...

"Girls have it good..."

_Julia_

I wasn't doing too good... I probably ruined my chances with Spring because of my stupid mistake!

"It's all my fault..." I sighed sadly, running my hand through my hair.

Lance shook his head at me in amusement. "You don't get it, Jiejie. With girls like Spring, you can't be flirtatious like that. You have to be kind, sentimental, and help her out when she needs it..."

I blinked in surprise. Since when did Lance get so smart with girls?

Lance saw my shocked look and shrugged.

"Hey, just because I'm 12, doesn't mean I'm not popular with the ladies..." He winked.

I shook my head in exasperation. "I'm rubbing off on you, aren't I?"

Lance shrugged in response, smirking.

"Anyway... Guess we're going to have wait here because this will be the place Spring will log in at..." I said.

Lance looked at me curiously. "Do you really like her _that_ much?"

I honestly had no clue...

"I...don't know. Something is different about her, I can just tell. I'm not in love with her or anything, I guess I'm just curious. Even though she really is beautiful..." I sighed longingly.

Lance laughed. "So...What's on our agenda tomorrow?"

I winked and said playfully, "I'm going to try to win over the shyest girl in the universe."

_Xing_

For some reason, I shiver ran through me, and I felt really, really scared...

**A/N: Short, but I wasn't going to write today, so consider yourselves lucky.. Oh, don't forget about** **my forum... ;)**


	5. Hot Soup

**A/N: What is this, an update? Yes it is. Even if it isn't very long, it counts as an update. ;)**

**Enjoy~**

"Ouch! Hot, too hot!" Xing yelped, quickly reaching over to his nightstand and grabbing the glass of water. He hurriedly chugged it down, trying to soothe his burning tongue and mouth.

The water was quickly gone, leaving Xing gasping for air.

"Always...check how hot the soup is." he stated, looking at the bowl of chicken noodle soup on his lap. It was scorching hot, sending white tendrils of steam into the air. It smelt delicious, but Xing wasn't in a hurry to try it again...

He sighed, carefully lifting the bowl of soup off his lap and onto the nightstand, planning on leaving it to cool.

His mother made it for him, well not really _made_, since it came from a can. She did warm it up, though. That gives her some points, right?

Boredly running his gaze around his room, he noticed it was clean for once. His mom must have cleaned it, which he appreciated. She's just been cleaning and helping him whenever she wasn't at work. Xing guessed it was because of him being hurt and her maternal instincts kicked in full blast, constantly worrying about him and such.

He didn't mind it, he liked being taken care of. It was nice.

Xing was still sore, but Tylenol could do wonders for pain. But, despite the medicine, whenever he moved around too much, his ribs would start feeling like someone beat him there with a baseball bat. Not very pleasant at all, mind you.

"I wonder if I should play again..." Xing murmured absentmindedly, tugging on the bandage of his hand.

He was referring to Second Life_. _

He sighed, quickly shaking his head. _She _would be there, probably.

"But...I shouldn't let her stop me from playing, right?" he said, uncertain.

Where would he log in at, anyway? Right where he started in Algar Village, or Algar Hotel where Julia and Lance were? He didn't know, because his mom threw the manual away in her haste to clean his room, which was kind of dirty before.

Xing wasn't eager to take a chance and log in, but he desperately wanted to play. Sitting in bed all day was no fun whatsoever.

Deciding to take the chance of seeing Julia, he reached his hand over to the ground, where his game helmet was laying, nestled in some blankets.

Apparently, from what he read in the manual before his mom threw it away, it was the brand new helmet for Second Life gaming. It was bulky and large, kind of shaped like a football helmet, and was dark blue with a few buttons on it. It didn't look like it could work, let alone transport him to a world of gaming, but looks could be deceiving. Right when you put the game helmet on, it would alert you if you had missed messages, what your level was and such, and important news from Second Life. It was extremely expensive, so Xing was shocked that Mr. Gui would have it, and planning to give it to a student no less! His professor must be oblivious or very kind.

Gulping nervously, Xing got in a comfortable position and put on the helmet, darkness instantly washing over him.

_Spring (In-Game)_

Xing groaned, fluttering her eyes open. She was in the same room, or so she thought, where she created her character. She was lying down on the cold floor, so she clumsily stood up.

The floor beneath her feet were shiny white square tiles. Everything else was just a void of vast white space, like she was caught in a extremely thick snowstorm. Since everything was white and it was pretty bright, everything kind of pained her eyes.

Looking down, Xing noticed she was her character, Spring. She was wearing the same outfit as before, but not wrinkled anymore and they looked cleaner.

Suddenly, a message popped up before her, making her jump in surprise. There were several options: Log-In, Messages, Character Stats, and News.

Since she hadn't checked what her stats were when she changed her class to Summoner, she decided on that one.

"C-character stats." Spring stated hesitantly, not knowing if she was doing it right.

A new screen appeared on the left, showing her picture, which made her stare at it for a couple of seconds, and her stats and such.

Strength was 16, Stamina 17, Agility 17, Intelligence 20, Spirit 15, Wisdom 20, and Charisma was 19. Her experience bar was currently empty.

Spring couldn't help but feel a little proud at them. She worked hard, hugging those slimes to death...

She glanced at the Messages button. Surely, she wouldn't have messages already, since she just started playing?

Curious, she stated, "Messages."

Another screen popped up. This time, there was a letter of sorts.

_Hi, Spring! This is Julia. The one from yesterday, you know? I hope 'ya remember me, because you'll be seeing me a lot in Second Life. ;) _

_Kaida and me want to say sorry that we hurt your feelings, so we're sorry. I hope you accept our apology, because I, I mean us, want to get to know you more. Even if you don't, I'll find you and make you talk to us. It wouldn't be really hard, since you log-in where you log-off, just to let you know. :)_

_So, see you later~ :D_

'So, the thing about logging-in was right...' she thought absentmindedly, before panic struck her.

"W-what am I going to do?" she exclaimed, flailing her arms around. She knew she was being dramatic, but she couldn't help it!

What if Julia would stalk her whenever she'd log-in? What if she tried to k-kiss her? That thought instantly made her face turn red as a tomato.

_'What if she already did?' _a thought nagged her. _'She could have stolen your first kiss while you were unconscious, and you don't even know it.' _

That thought just made her freak out even more.

"I don't want to log-in!" she yelled loudly, not realizing the words she said.

_Log-In Process Initializing..._

Spring's mouth dropped open. "What? No, no... I take it back!"

It was too late, because everything, one again, was turning black. She felt dizzy and gave in to the darkness.


End file.
